


Crescendo

by dreamkist



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Mr. Jarvis demonstrates his musical capability for Peggy.





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



“Mr. Jarvis.” In the silence that followed the preceding sounds of horrific squealing, the words were less a question than a scathing indictment.

“It’s not what it looks like, Ms. Carter.” Flustered, he laid the saxophone in its case. “I am playing this saxophone and wearing this _hat_ for a very important reason.”

“Well, I’m not entirely certain _what_ this looks like but I suppose I’ll take your word for it.”

He closed the case with a weary sigh and resumed his proud stance. “Mr. Stark believes this will enhance a person’s musical ability.” He slightly adjusted the hat he spoke of as one banana seemed to be losing its position, creeping down by his ear.

“I must ask, do you believe your, I use the word lightly, _playing_ is improved with fruit sur ta tête?”

“There is a device in the fruit, Ms. Carter, and I do believe I may be getting the hang of it,” he said with excitement. “For a moment there I heard chords reminiscent of that stirring anthem, ‘There’ll Always Be an England’.”

Peggy looked at him without saying a word.

“Yes, you’re right, the device probably needs more work.” He reluctantly removed the hat.


End file.
